


Joining the Mafia Ereri/Riren

by Levi_Ackerman76



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Ereri Week, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Riren Week, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman76/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman76
Summary: There are 3 big Mafia gangs at the time. Strongest and most feared is Wall Sina Mafia, then the second strongest and feared is Wall Rose Mafia and the third strongest and feared is Wall Maria Mafia.Eren Jaeger is  currently an 20 yr. old omega under initiation to become a member of the strongest and most feared Mafia gang. Mafia gang of Wall SinaWhat happens when a certain Alpha ravenette and just so happens to be the leader of wall Sina Mafia.❌🚫 DISCLAIMER 🚫❌I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ART NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS OF AOT/SNK I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Eren Jaeger's character profile

( Eren's Pov )

I am Eren Jaeger 20 year old male omega.

I was born the Trost district west of Sina mafia.

I am currently under initiation to become a member of Sina Mafia I am 5'9"with brunette hair and eyes the color of teal faded into a light grey shade. My friends say that i am rather tall and muscular.

My goal is to get into Sina Mafia but really what I want is to find my alpha.

In my childhood the only things i can remember are two things. One me going to the beach with Mikasa my older sister and my best friend Armin. The second one not exactly being a memory that i wanna remember but my mom was killed infront of me and Mikasa at the age of 7 because my dad came home drunk and just started to beat her until her lifeless body lie on the floor in its own pool of blood. After that i lost all sort of emotion i was always quiet there was no emotion that barley ever emitted from me after i lost my mom. My mom was the cord that connected me to my emotion. My friends call me emotionless but i can be nice when necessary 

The phrase I say most of the time is Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart. I end up speaking from experience with that phrase.

My friend list contains Armin, Mikasa my sister her mate Annie, Sasha,and Conny.

*Author-Chan~ If there are any spelling, grammar or dramatical errors that you notice please don't be afraid to tell me.*


	2. Levi Ackerman's Character Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi Ackerman's Character Profile

## Levi Ackerman's Character Profile

Levi's POV~

I am Levi Ackerman leader of the Sina Mafia and 21 year old alpha. The mafia was left to me to run after my uncle Kenny died and I didn't give a fuck.

I was born in the town of underground on 12/25.

I am 6'2" with a military undercut with black hair. My eyes are a steel grey with a tint of teal in them.

A whole lot of people call me tall, muscular, and really scary. They should be scared of me because I am the leader of the strongest mafia that strikes fear into people's hearts. That's not the only thing that strikes fear into people's hearts, the last name Ackerman also strikes fear into everybody that comes across it.

The most vivid thing that that I can remember from my childhood is when both of my parents we're killed right in front of me by my uncle Kenny and some of his other asshole friends.  
The thing that I want to do most is find the others that worked with Kenny and kill them just as brutally as they killed my parents.  
I also hope to find my Omega during this but I don't want them to worry about me killing anybody after I meet them.

My friends shitwin (Erwin) and shitty four eyes (Hanji) describe me as unapproachable, inappropriate, unpredictable, and scary but could I give two flying fucks.. No I really could not care less.

Everybody I know associate me with the phrase Terror made me cruel.

My other 'friend' is Petra of at least that is what she thinks we are. I hate her but she is always all over me and knows damn well I don't like her cause I'm gay af.


	3. Meeting the Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Jaeger is going on his first mission as a trainee, little does he know he will meet the big boss instead of one of the people that work for him.

( Nobody's POV )

Eren a 20 year old omega with brown messy untamed hair and the most unique eyes that you'll ever see, they are a beautiful sea green faded into a cold steel grey color. He currently walking into an old abandoned building with a knife and a fully loaded gun in his jacket. He is trying to get into the strongest mafia out there, so he is currently in a test run for his skills. Eren Jaegers wolf form is a deep brown he is bigger than a beta even though he is not an alpha. 

If you already haven't noticed Eren Jaeger is trying to join the finest mafia out there, Mafia group Sina. He wore a black hoodie with his hood up to keep his face slightly hidden and some black ripped skinny jeans, with the necklace from his mother which had been killed infront of him by his drunken father on the end of the necklace was a silver key. He is also wearing a mask. The initiation mission was an actual mission that Eren and the other trainee's must complete within 1 month. They had to infiltrate info about 'The Survey Core" into leader of Sina Mafia from none other than Mafia Maria.

Sina Mafia is the city's most wanted and I mean for everything possibly crime related. Unluckily enough for the police there is never any evidence at the scene because they just wash it away within the matter of 30 seconds. They are the best at what they do.

Eren and other trainee's are now inside the abandoned building and must listen in on important meetings from Maria. They have to get info on the best spy group that currently works for Mafia Rose, their name is 'The Survey Core'. Sina has tried and tried but the Survey Core are certainly a very stubborn group.

Eren enter the building knife in hand incase he got spotted. He was now trying to sneak up into the second floor quietly until he stepped on something, no more like someone. He had a name tag which was useful, 'Looks like his name is jean, heh he looks like a horse' Eren thought to himself. 'Jean wakes up' WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!! He screamed and jumped up ready to hit Eren but, Eren without any hesitation slit open his throat, but little did he know that more guards are coming down the hall so he called for backup. 

As guards turned the corner to face Eren he got his knife ready to attack being that backup was not here yet. As the guards near Eren a shorter man man appeared and killed the guards one by one not giving any of them the time to run away. The man had piercing grey eyes with the faintest tint of blue his dark raven hair styled in a military undercut. "Tch stupid brat" said the man who appeared earlier, "Who are you?" questioned Eren. "I am the leader of Sina." He said bored and very unamused. "What is your name?" Eren questioned again reaching for the gun in his pocket. But just as Eren was about to pull out his gun he took his eyes off of the man for only a second, he looked back up only to feel the mans hot breath on his neck and his breath hitched. The man noticed this and decided to tease him and licked his neck. "Levi, Levi Ackerman" he whispered in eren's ear only to then bite his neck, then shortly after running off to go help other trainees or at least that what Eren thought.


End file.
